criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Luck of the Irish
Luck of the Irish is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the second case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and sixteenth overall. It takes place in Western Europe appearing as the second case in the region. Plot The Global Protection Agency headed to the pride parade being hosted in Dublin to oversee security. When the player and Riya arrived, however, they found the body of young woman Kimberly Chains tied to the Spire of Dublin with her head bashed in. Nia was able to ascertain that Kimberly was killed after a blunt object bashed through her skull and hit her brain. They first suspected the victim's girlfriend Neasa McDermott, parade organizer Dara O'Donnell and drag queen Lulu Ariandos before hearing from Takagi that the victim was a waitress in a local pub. At the pub the duo found evidence to suspect old man Seamus Kennedy and pub owner Ryan Murphy. They were then informed by Spencer that the parade was about to start again, prompting the pair to head there to collect any remaining clues. Finally, they were able to arrest Ryan Murphy. Ryan quickly confessed to killing Kimberly, stating that he deeply regretted it. He explained that when he was younger he and his girlfriend conceived a child but put the baby up for adoption. Years later, Ryan discovered that Kimberly was his daughter and started giving her gifts so she would happy when he told her the truth, even planning to give her the pub as a gift. When he told her however, she laughed at his face and called him a disappointment. Infuriated by the rejection, he grabbed a lead pipe and bashed her head in, tying her to the Spire of Dublin for the whole parade to see. In court, he was sentenced to 15 years in prison by Whitney Emerson. When the duo arrived back at the headquarters, as Riya thought about her father she never knew, they were approached by a panicked Chief Jones who revealed that the Irish Prime Minister's body had just been found. Logan explained to Riya and the player that Seamus had found Irish Prime Minister Liam Vantis's body in the local pub and ordered the pair to go and secure the scene, along with demanding Connor and the player speak to Seamus about how he found the body. When the pair arrived at the pub, they found Liam dead on the floor, a bullet wound in his forehead. The pair sent the body off to Nia before Lulu informed the team that they saw someone fleeing down the parade street. There, they found a sniper rifle which Penelope reluctantly confirmed was the signature weapon of a professional hitman named Rogue. Meanwhile, Seamus told Connor and the player that he spotted Liam in St Stephen's Green earlier that day and suggested they head there. After searching the scene, the pair found a file of documents which they sent to Anya for analysis. Anya then confirmed that Liam had recently passed a new construction plan meaning homeless shelters would be destroyed in favour of building new tourist attractions to generate tourism income. Finally, as Logan discussed the assassination with the team, he received word that there had been an explosion in London and their assistance was needed immediately. Summary Victim *'Kimberly Chains' (found tied to the Spire of Dublin with her head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Lead Pipe' Killer *'Ryan Murphy' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a bulldog. *The suspect drinks Irish coffee. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leafed clover. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a bulldog. *The suspect drinks Irish coffee. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leafed clover. *The suspect wears a gold accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a bulldog. *The suspect drinks Irish coffee. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leafed clover. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a bulldog. *The suspect drinks Irish coffee. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a bulldog. *The suspect drinks Irish coffee. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leafed clover. *The suspect wears a gold accessory. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer owns a bulldog. *The killer drinks Irish coffee. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer wears a four-leafed clover. *The killer wears a gold accessory. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parade Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handbag, Clipboard) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a bulldog) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Polaroid Photo Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Neasa McDermott) *Inform Neasa of her girlfriend's death. *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Organizer's Name; New Suspect: Dara O'Donnell) *Speak to Dara about the murder at her parade. (New Crime Scene: St Stephen's Green) *Investigate St Stephen's Green. (Clues: Red Wig, Pile of Rope) *Examine Red Wig. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Skin Cells Examined; New Suspect: Lulu Ariandos) *Speak to Lulu about the murder. *Examine Pile of Rope. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Irish coffee) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Irish Pub. (Clues: Receipt, Broken Sign, Trash Can) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Customer's Name; New Suspect: Seamus Kennedy) *Ask Seamus if he knew Kimberly. (Attribute: Seamus owns a bulldog and drinks Irish coffee) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Pub Sign; New Suspect: Ryan Murphy) *Speak to Ryan about his employee's death. (Attribute: Ryan drinks Irish coffee) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Lead Pipe) *Analyze Lead Pipe. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills; New Crime Scene: Fusiliers' Arch) *Investigate Fusiliers' Arch. (Clues: Victim's Journal, Victim's Bag) *Examine Victim's Journal. (Result: Parade Plans) *Speak to Dara about the victim disagreeing with her plans. (Attribute: Dara owns a bulldog and drinks Irish coffee) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (04:00:00; Result: Risqué Text Messages) *Ask Neasa if she knew the victim was cheating on her. (Attribute: Neasa owns a bulldog, drinks Irish coffee and takes sleeping pills) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Spire of Dublin. (Clues: Waitress' Notepad, Torn Photo, Tray) *Examine Waitress' Notepad. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Seamus about the victim refusing to serve him. (Attribute: Seamus takes sleeping pills) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Humiliating Photo) *Ask Lulu about the victim ruining her shows. (Attribute: Lulu owns a bulldog, drinks Irish coffee and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Tray. (Result: Business Cards) *Confront Ryan about the victim wanting to steal his business. (Attribute: Ryan owns a bulldog and takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Barstools. (Clues: Locked CCTV Camera, Dog Leash) *Examine Locked CCTV Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a four-leafed clover) *Examine Dog Leash. (Result: Unknown Sample) *Analyze Unknown Sample. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold accessory) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Gone Rogue (2/5). (1 star) Gone Rogue (2/5) *Ask Logan what's happened. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Irish Pub. (Clue: Liam's Body) *Autopsy Liam's Body. (15:00:00) *Speak to Lulu about what they saw. (Reward: Parade Scarf) *Investigate Parade Street. (Clue: Parade Decorations) *Examine Parade Decorations. (Result: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Sniper Rifle) *Analyze Sniper Rifle. (07:00:00) *Ask Seamus how he found the body. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate St Stephen's Green. (Clue: Reeds) *Examine Reeds. (Result: Satchel) *Examine Satchel. (Result: File of Documents) *Analyze File of Documents. (05:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Western Europe (Josh) Category:Cases in Explore the World